Pray for Paris
by Plume1304
Summary: Ils avaient bossé tout l'été pour pouvoir assister à ce concert au Bataclan. Newtmas.


_A/N :_ J'ai écrit ce OS rapidement. Pas mon meilleur texte, mais ma façon de rendre hommage aux victimes. Je me suis beaucoup basée sur des témoignages pour l'écrire (beaucoup, beaucoup) cependant, je n'étais pas présente lors de l'attaque et ne pourrai jamais retranscrire l'horreur de la situation.

Pas de bêta, je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes.

 _United we stand, divided we fall. Pray for Paris._

 _Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

* * *

 _Pray for Paris_

Ils avaient bossé tout l'été pour pouvoir assister à ce concert. Le groupe, _Eagles of Death Metal_ , n'emballait pas tellement Newt, mais était l'un des préférés de Thomas. Il voulait assister à l'un de leur concerts depuis longtemps déjà, alors Newt n'avait émis aucune objection et avait lui aussi fait quelques heures supplémentaires pour pouvoir se payer la place.

Et ils y étaient enfin, dans la fosse à droite de la scène. Ils n'avaient pas la meilleure vue, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Thomas, les bras passés autour de la taille de Newt et fredonnant les chansons avec le chanteur. L'ambiance était bonne enfant : autour d'eux, les gens riaient et dansaient comme ils pouvaient.

Ce fut au bout d'une demie-heure que les premiers coups de feu retentirent, se mêlant à la mélodie. Ils avaient d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de pétards, alors il y avait eu quelques exclamations. Puis les membres du groupe avait déserté la scène avec précipitation, et l'un des guitaristes avait semblé hésiter sur scène, les yeux écarquillés, avant de finalement rentrer aux coulisses lui aussi.

Ça avait semblé plus réel, d'un coup ; les détonations, les injures et les hurlements. Ils virent quelques corps s'écrouler autour d'eux, et ce fut la folie générale. Les gens commencèrent à s'affoller, courir dans tous les sens, essayer de sortir de la salle. Newt et Thomas se retrouvèrent bousculés et Newt tomba à terre.

Thomas eu à peine le temps de se baisser pour le relever qu'une rafale de tirs plut sur la fosse. Il y eu des cris de douleurs, des hurlements rauques de bête et des exclamations horrifiées. La gorge nouée et le sang pulsant bien trop rapidement dans ses tempes, Thomas vit de nouvelles personnes s'effondrer sur le sol, et il sentit son visage s'affaisser. Il serra la main de Newt derrière lui, si fort que ses ongles commençaient à entrer dans sa peau.

— A terre ! beugla quelqu'un près de lui. Faites semblant d'être morts ! A terre !

Ils obéirent tous, se plaquèrent sur le sol, et le torse de Thomas heurta violemment le béton. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux, avant de tourner la tête vers Newt, allongé près de lui. Newt avait les traits du visage crispés, comme s'il était au bord des larmes, et Thomas essayait de contrôler les soubresauts de son propre corps.

Les coups de feu continuaient de pleuvoir, parfois en rafales, parfois solitaires. Quelques fois aussi, ils s'interrompaient le temps que les balles soient changées, et Thomas se demandait combien de recharges ils pouvaient bien avoir.

Il y avait des sanglots, des halètements et l'odeur de poudre, partout. Elle rentrait dans les narines, leur bouche et leurs poumons, et ils se retenaient avec difficulté de ne pas tousser comme des tuberculeux.

Ils étaient tous avachis face contre sol, les corps entremélés dans des positions improbables. Il y avait un genou sous le ventre de Thomas, et ça lui faisait mal, mais il n'osait pas bouger. Et puis, sous ses doigts il sentit une soudaine chaleur, et il étouffa un hurlement de terreur en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de sang. En face de lui, Newt avait la joue barbouillée du liquide, et une expression horrifiée plaquée sur son visage strié de larmes.

— Enculés ! cria quelqu'un, assez loin de Newt et Thomas.

Ils ne savaient pas qui avait émis l'insulte — tireurs ou victimes —, mais il y eu de nouveaux coups de feu et de nouvelles suppliques.

— Non, s'il-vous-plait, ne tirez pas, s'il-vous-plait, arrêtez !

Ce n'était que des murmures indisctincts, qui grondaient dans le crâne de Thomas et tonnaient fort contre ses tempes. Il ferma fort les yeux pour essayer de faire partir le vrombissement, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il aperçut un homme en noir, une kalachnikov à la main, à à peine quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Il donna violemment un coup de pied au genou d' un autre homme à terre, le visage masqué par le bras d'une jeune fille aux yeux grands ouverts qui ne voyaient plus rien. L'homme n'eu aucune réaction, alors le tireur redonna un, puis deux coups, et enfin il y eu un cri de douleur, une détonation, puis ce fut fini.

Les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillèrent d'eux-même, et il se mordit violemment les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il exerça une pression sur la main de Newt qu'il tenait toujours, et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

— Ne bronche jamais, murmura Thomas, articulant au maximum. Quoiqu'il arrive, fais le mort.

Il ne savait pas si Newt l'avait compris, mais le blond hocha presque indistinctement la tête. Les coups de feu continuaient de lui vriller le crâne, et en les entendant se rapprocher, Thomas se mit à prier de toutes ses forces que son portable ou celui de Newt ne sonne pas. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeller s'il l'avait mis en silencieux, mais, par pitié, que personne ne l'appelle. Dans le fond de la salle, un garçon d'une trentaine d'année essaya de ramper vers l'une des portes de sortie. Une balle l'atteint dans la nuque, et Thomas ne put dire d'où elle venait. Les hommes en noir continuaient de tirer à l'aveuglette, silencieux. C'était peut-être ce qui lui glaçait le plus le sang : leur silence. Au début, ils avaient hurlé, revendiqué quelques appartenances et émis quelques insultes ; depuis une vingtaine de minutes, ils ne disaient plus rien, se contentant d'abattre des hommes, des femmes, des adolescents avec un détachement qui horrifait Thomas.

Les hommes se rapprochaient, et il entendit quelques sanglots près de lui. _Vos gueules_ , pensa-t-il. _Par pitié, vos gueules._ Le sang continuait de couler entre ses doigts, dans ses cheveux, le long de son visage, partout. Ses vêtements s'imbibaient peu et peu, et lorsqu'il sentit quelques morceaux de chair atterir sur son dos, il se retint avec force de vomir. La fosse n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

Et puis une balle perdue se planta dans le genou de Newt. Le sang glacé, Thomas l'observa écarquiller violemment les yeux, puis se mordre avec force la langue, et étouffer un sanglot. Les yeux de Newt roulèrent dans ses orbites avant de se fermer, et Thomas sentit ses doigts se crisper sur les siens. Avec son pouce, Thomas effectua quelques longs cercles qu'il voulait apaisants, même si, au fond, il avait juste envie d'huler et de gerber _. Je t'en prie, Newt, ne bronche pas, je t'en supplie_ , pria-t-il mentalement, le gout de bile dans la bouche.

Ils ne sûrent pas combien de temps passa. Une heure, peut-être deux, peut-être trois pour ce qu'il en savait. De grosses gouttes coulaient sur le front de Newt. Puis enfin la police arriva.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa par la suite. On le remit sur pied, lui demanda comment il allait, mais les mots formaient un épais brouillard dans son esprit, et il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. On souleva Newt et l'entraina vers la sortie. La main toujours dans la sienne, Thomas fut contraint de suivre.

Ils atterirent dans la rue. Elle était bondée de policiers, d'infirmiers et de civils, certains en pleurs, d'autres juste assis, une couverture sur le dos et le regard dans le vide. il y avait des journalistes, aussi, beaucoup, essayant d'interroger les victimes en état. En levant la tête, Thomas aperçut des dizaines de personnes à leurs balcons, les mains devant leurs bouches. Un homme tenait son portable et filmait la scène, alors Thomas lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de se retourner vers Newt.

Il était dans un brancard, manifestement évanoui. L'esprit encore embué, Thomas vit quelques hommes en blancs le hisser dans une ambulance.

— Attendez ! gueula Thomas. Je viens avec lui ! Je viens avec lui.

On hocha la tête, alors Thomas monta et s'assit avant de s'emparer de la main de Newt et de la serrer, fort. Ils arrivèrent à l'hopital au bout de quelques minutes, et Newt fut directement transféré aux soins d'urgence. Thomas essaya de le suivre, mais on lui barra la route, et il entendit vaguement quelqu'un lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas autorisé à entrer au bloc opératoire, et qu'il lui fallait patienter.

Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises, la têtes entre ses mains. On vint lui proposer quelque chose de thé et une couverture, mais il refusa, la gorge nouée.

Il finit par sortir son portable, anxieux de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Il avait reçu une cinquantaine de messages. Il s'empressa de rassurer sa famille, et Teresa l'appella.

Elle fut là une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les larmes aux yeux.

— Oh mon dieu, Tom, balbultia-t-elle.

Il était sale et ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang, mais elle passa tout de même les bras autour de sa nuque et le serra dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent tous les deux quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Teresa ne se détache doucement et ne l'entraine s'asseoir avec elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Une balle. Dans le genoux.

Et puis tout à coup, ce fut trop et il laissa les larmes couler le long de son visage.

— Eh, fit Teresa en passant une main sur sa joue. Ça va aller, tu verras, ce n'est rien.

Elle sentit aussitôt Thomas se tendre et relever la tête pour la fixer dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

— "Ce n'est rien" ? répéta-t-il. Mais comment est-ce que tu peux dire que ce n'est rien ? Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Newt s'est pris une putain de balle dans la jambe, cracha-t-il. Autour de nous, des dizaines de personnes ont été assassinées par des fous armés. On a dûse cacher _sous des corps_ pour survivre. Au sol, c'était une mare de sang ; j'en ai le goût dans la bouche, et je ne suis même pas sûr que ça soit le mien !

Les larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues, et Teresa le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Bordel, pour sortir, on a dû _enjamber_ des cadavres. Ils tiraient sur tout et n'importe quoi. Alors non ce n'était pas rien ; c'était un putain de cauchemar.

Il conclut en se passant une main sur le visage. Il était fatigué.

— Pardon, murmura Teresa. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est juste que... Je n'arrive pas à réaliser.

— Moi non plus, admit Thomas.

Le jour était levé depuis longtemps lorsqu'un médecin s'approcha d'eux.

— Vous êtes, hum, Thomas ? demanda-t-il.

Thomas hocha la tête. Puis le médecin lui annonça que Newt le réclamait, alors il se dressa sur ses deux pieds et le suivit, Teresa lui faisant un sourire encourageant.

La chambre de Newt était tristement silencieuse, avec le bruit du moniteur comme seul son.

— Tommy ?

Thomas se précipita à son chevet.

— Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur, balbultia-t-il. Comment tu vas ?

Newt se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Newt se redressa un peu, et repoussa le drap qui recouvrait ses jambes. Le coeur de Thomas s'affola et sa respiration s'accélera.

— Oh mon dieu, fit-il, la voix glacée d'effroi.

La jambe de Newt s'arrêtait au dessus du genou.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, grimaça ce dernier. J'aurais pu ne pas m'en tirer du tout.

— C'est ma faute.

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que non.

Thomas avait le regard fixé sur le moignon recouvert de bandages de Newt.

— C'est moi qui t'avais trainé à ce concert. Tu ne voulais pas y aller. Si je t'avais écouté, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Il entendit Newt soupirer, puis lui lever doucement le menton avant de le forcer à l'asseoir à côté de lui dans son lit d'hopital.

— Ecoute moi, Tommy. Et écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne le répéterai pas une seconde fois pour que ça rentre dans ta tête de tocard. Rien de tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'est ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Bordel, personne ne pouvait le prévoir.

— C'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir...

— Et alors, quoi ? On ne sortira plus nulle part, on restera cloitrés chez nous jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ? On va où l'on veut et on meurt où l'on doit. Rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne. Et puis, si l'on se terrait tous chez nous, ils auraient gagné, ces enfoirés.

Puis Newt l'embrassa, mais ça ne lui suffit pas à oublier.

* * *

 **EDIT** : Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'en profite pour vous renvoyer au recueil _Paris_ de Julindy, où sont regroupés tous les textes portant sur les événements. Allez y faire un tour à l'occasion.


End file.
